


The Cure for Vampirism

by qualamity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Barebacking, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Magic, Sounding, does Harry really have vampirism? Who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualamity/pseuds/qualamity
Summary: Harry is turning into a vampire after an unfortunate encounter in a pub. Thankfully, a warlock is here to return his humanity with an unconventional cure.





	The Cure for Vampirism

"The sun hurts your eyes when you look at it and burns when you stand outside for too long. You have been more active in the night. Certain foods no longer appeal to you the way they did before."

Harry nodded in relief as the travelling warlock listed all the things Harry had been suffering through. This was a man who understood what he was going through. "Please, sir, tell me what is happening to me." 

The man looked at Harry, eyes solemn. "I'm afraid you've been infected recently. Have you had a partner recently? Someone who may have bitten you? Perhaps you consumed someone's body fluids?" 

Harry thought about the traveller who had stopped in the village a week ago. In the local inn, Harry had taken the cock into his mouth and sucked until the man came down his throat, then bent over and let the man finger and stroke him until he was on the edge of orgasm. The man had slid a strange ring on his cock before fucking him harshly until he came again, finally leaving Harry then and there on the table, still desperate for release.

"What kind of body fluids?" he asked the warlock.

"Blood, saliva, the likes. What are you thinking of?" 

Harry turned bright red and whispered a quick explanation of the encounter. 

The warlock hummed. "Yes. New ones tend to be very interested in the arts of the flesh."

"New what?" Harry asked. 

"Vampires."

Vampires? These were a myth, were they not? Creatures of the night, who ventured into the villages and consumed the blood of the helpless before slaughtering them. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid when you took the vampire into your mouth and swallowed his seed, you were infected with vampirism. Allowing his seed inside your arse only accelerated the process. The changes are beginning to take place in your body." 

Harry stared at the warlock in horror. "No! Please, I do not want to become a vampire. There must be something you can do." 

The warlock hummed. "There is a way to cure vampirism, and it is more likely to work in the early stages. But it is very unpleasant and you may not like it." 

"I'll do it," Harry said. No matter how unpleasant it was. He was not going to become a vampire.

"Don't you want to first know what it entails?" the warlock asked Harry.

"Anything is better than becoming a vampire." 

"I hear there is an abandoned shack on the outskirts of the village." 

Harry stared at the man. "The shrieking shack? But it's haunted!" 

"I am the finest warlock of the land. There is no ghost that can withstand my power. You will go to this shack at nine bells if you want the cure." 

Harry swallowed loudly and nodded. "Nine bells," he echoed.

*

At precisely nine bells, Harry arrived at the run-down house at the top of the hill. The door, if it could even be called that, was rotted away, and Harry pushed it open. "Hello?" 

A flame lit the room suddenly. "Welcome," the warlock said. "There are rules. One, if you agree to the cure, you will stay here until I release you. Two, if you are to scream my name, you may call me Tom."

"Why will I be screaming your name?" 

Tom smirked. "I'm very good at what I do. Do you agree to the terms?" 

"Yes." The moment Harry said the word, the rotted door behind him slammed shut. Harry jumped and turned, saw that the door was now a fine walnut wood, sturdy as could be. Wooden boards on the windows came down, sealing all possible exits. 

"Perfect. Now, there are certain things vampires strongly dislike. We will expose you to them until we chase the vampirism out of you." Tom stepped aside, revealing a basin of water. "This is water from the holiest lands of the mist. Vampires cannot stand its touch." 

"Do I bathe in that?" Harry asked. 

Tom laughed. "Nothing so simple. That much exposure will kill you along with the vampirism. Instead, I will use this." He picked up a strange round-shaped board with holes inside and a handle at the end. "I will soak this in the holy water and apply it to your skin. It will be painful."

Harry held his breath and watched Tom place the paddle in the water. After the wood had grown dark from the soak, he withdrew it and shook it a little to shake off the remaining droplets. "Strip and place your hands against the wall," Tom ordered. 

Harry shuddered and peeled off his clothes, tossing them aside as he went to the closest wall The air was warm against his skin despite the winter weather, magic of some kind. He had no time to think about it when the first blow came down on his arse. 

He let out a loud yelp and tried to straighten, but invisible bonds held him in place.

Before Harry could voice a protest, Tom rained heavy blows to his arse. He moaned, trying to writhe or struggle to get away from the pain, but he could not move a muscle. And to his horror, Harry could feel himself getting hard.

He tried to will his cock to stop, tried to stop the sharp pinpricks of pain from turning into pleasure. What would Tom think if he saw Harry getting aroused from Tom's goodwill?

"Oh, what's this?" Tom lowered the paddle and his hand grasped Harry's half-hard cock. "This is the first time I've seen a reaction like this. My, you must be a very powerful vampire."

"Is—is that bad?" Harry gasped out, trying to buck into Tom's grasp, but the bonds stayed as strong as ever.

"Perhaps. It means we may need more time than I had initially anticipated for you to be fully cured. But perhaps, I could..." Tom trailed off and his hand vanished from Harry's cock.

Harry tried to turn, see what Tom was doing. His body remained in place. Harry strained his ears, but all he could hear were faint sounds of rustling. 

Soon enough, Tom came back with a silver rod. "Vampires also strongly dislike silver," he said, twirling it in his hands. "So we're going to put it in you."

"Put it in me where?" Harry asked, half-terrified and completely aroused. 

Tom smirked and took hold of Harry's cock again. "Don't worry, I'll be using magic to make sure I don't damage you." 

That was not what he was worried about, Harry thought hysterically, but before he could protest, Tom pushed something cool into his cock and inserted the rod. 

The rod was slicker than he had expected, and the invasion sent sparks of pleasure through Harry's body. He let out a loud moan, the feeling of something inside that _wasn't supposed to be there_ overwhelming and foreign. The strange pleasure made him shake and writhe as much as he could. It didn't affect Tom's concentration at all, and Harry felt his most sensitive organ being invaded until the rod nudged his prostate and threatened to make him come.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, have you come since you swallowed that man's seed?" Tom asked casually while he still had a hand on Harry's cock. "Orgasms decrease the chance of the cure working."

"No," Harry gasped out. He had stroked himself to the edge of orgasm multiple times as he remembered the encounter, using the ring the man had left behind to stop himself from coming, until he was desperate and leaking. He didn't know why he had stopped himself from coming. Perhaps a part of him knew that he was becoming a vampire and had sought to fight the change.

"Good." Tom waved his hand over Harry's cock. "This is a spell that will prevent you from coming. You understand, right?" 

There was a spell for that? "Thank you," Harry said.

"You're very welcome," Tom responded as he tapped his fingernail against the rod. The vibrations ran through Harry's cock, and he thought he might just die before the cure worked.

"Another spell to keep this in you." Tom released Harry's cock. "In addition, let's also do this." He walked behind Harry and cold fingers touched his arse, still burning from the paddling. A single finger traced his rim before lightly prodding his hole.

The finger slid into his arse and thrust a few times before disappearing. Something much larger returned in its place and pushed against his hole. 

"What?" Harry panted. 

"It's a silver phallus," Tom explained kindly. "Filling two of your holes will increase the chances of the cure working." 

"Thank--" Before Harry could finish talking, the silver plug filled him and brushed against his prostate. He let out a loud moan, and Tom thrust it three times, hitting his prostate unerringly.

"Now, where was I?" He hummed and Harry felt the cold paddle strike his arse again, hitting the fake cock right in the centre. 

Harry groaned and tried to forget the fullness in his arse, the strange invasion of his cock that felt so good, but each blow jostled the toys a little, and he felt himself approach orgasm again. 

This time though, Tom's spell worked perfectly. Harry's orgasm was out of reach, thankfully. He doubted he could have controlled himself otherwise. 

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Tom sounded horrified. "If I make these devices move within you, it chases out the vampirism even faster." Without another word, vibrations moved through the rod in his cock, and the plug in his arse started thrusting against him like a man was fucking him out of his mind. 

Harry shrieked.

The pain from the paddle, the pleasure from the toys, and the frustration from not being able to come built up in Harry, and he found himself begging, "Please please please," not knowing what he wanted. 

"Please? Maybe you're ready for the final stage. It requires a human to come inside you."

"You, please," Harry gasped.

"Me? I don't normally do this step. They usually have a paramour of some kind, you see." 

Harry moaned. "No one else." 

"I suppose this makes it easier."

Tom took out the fake cock and buried himself inside Harry with a single stroke. He took Harry in a fast, punishing pace and his hand came around to stroke Harry's cock with the same speed, jostling the tip of the rod at times.

Had he forgotten that Harry couldn't come?

Harry couldn't find the words to tell Tom, and it didn't matter. 

The man came and withdrew from Harry. The fake cock was slid inside him once more, trapping the man’s come inside. "Human seed has to be kept inside you for a day in order to take full effect," Tom said. "Now off you go." 

Harry found himself stumbling and resting against the wall. "What about the rod?" he asked, trying to ignore the vibrations. 

"Well, you have to stay hard the entire time the human seed is in you. It tricks the vampirism, you see. Do you think you can stay hard without it?" 

"I don't...I don't know," Harry gasped, hips thrusting into the air. Oh gods, he wanted to touch his cock. He wanted to _come._

"We'll leave it in for now. You may go back home. Remember, leave the toys for a day." Tom disappeared in a wave of smoke. 

Harry walked down the hill on shaky legs back to his house and collapsed on the bed. He buried his head in the pillows and let out a loud moan of pleasure and despair.

Tom, Harry realized, had left before Harry could ask how to remove the orgasm denial spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 8, 2019 on the tomarry writing server! Thanks to the people who stuck with me through my livewrite, which finally made its way to ao3 half a year later.


End file.
